


That Weird Feeling

by LuffyKun3695



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LuffyxNami, Lunami, One Shot, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-19
Updated: 2005-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuffyKun3695/pseuds/LuffyKun3695
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luffy finds himself in love with Nami and quite confused. Set directly after the Arlong Arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Weird Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Piece story. It's my second favorite comic after Naruto, and Luffy/Nami is the ONLY pair for me. Well, actually, I like many other pairs, but I can't stand Nami and Luffy with anyone of the opposite gender other than each other. This story takes place right after the end of the Arlong writing is very simplistic and mildly detailed, since it's supposed to be from Luffy's point of view. I wanted to make it repetitive, short, and true to form. Personally, I think I did a pretty good job. It's fun to read, because it dumbs you down for a little bit, so you can hopefully (if I wrote correctly) see through the eyes of someone simple. I hope you enjoy.

**"That Weird Feeling"**

People tell me I'm stupid. They say I'm naïve. That I have no idea what the world is really like. They say I am an idiotic, asexual rubber boy with a meat fetish. I don't care what they say. They're stupid. Plus, they use big words that I don't understand. Damn them.

We just defeated Arlong. Bastard. I really didn't like him. For some reason, as soon as I heard that he made Nami cry I _had_ to do something and I don't know why. Strange, isn't it?

When I spoke to her and saw the tears dripping down her pretty face my stomach got all weird, like when you eat a piece of bad meat. I didn't like it. It clenched up and twisted around. I felt like if I didn't do _something_ , I would die. Which I almost did anyway, but it was worth it for a friend.

There's another thing that's bugging me! The word "friend", I don't like to use it with Nami anymore. Every time I hear it attached to her name, my heart sinks. It's like I want her to be something more, but what's more than a friend _and_ a navigator? That's another thing I don't understand.

Everything's so confusing all of a sudden! To tell you the truth, I don't like it. People have told me that I'm a "late bloomer," and one day I'll be into things that most seventeen year old boys are into. When I ask them: "What are seventeen year old boys supposed to be into?" They laugh and call me naïve again. I hate that. I don't understand people

I wonder what Nami will think when I become King of Pirates. Will she be impressed? More importantly, why do I care if she is impressed or not? She's my _navigator_! She would be working for the King of the Pirates, that's good right?

Ugh. All I know is that I am lost and confused. I hate being called stupid and simple. What's wrong with being simple? What's wrong with me? And why do I have this awful stomachache all of a sudden?!

More importantly, what should I do about it? I think I should say something. To Nami, I mean. Or not, that might be stupid. But then again, according to half the world, I _am_ stupid. So what is there to lose?

I can see Nami now.

She's over at the side of the ship looking out into the sea, watching the waves. She isn't crying anymore. I'm glad. She still has my hat. I like the way it looks on her. Her long orange locks are a contrast to my short black hair and I kind of don't want to take it away from her. She looks so pretty in it, but it's an excuse to talk to her so I am going to take it. If I only knew why I was looking for an excuse in the first place

My feet seem to be going towards her without my consent. Isn't that annoying? I walk up behind her. My stomach hurts. Really bad! I don't like it; not that I ever did. I tap her shoulder. She turns. A smile seeps over her lovely face. My stomach twinges and my lip twitches. What should I do?

I open my mouth to talk, but she puts a slim finger to it. I shut up. "Thank you." she whispers, her smile never leaving her face. She lowers her finger and continues "Thank you, for everything, you know? I can't tell you how much I appreciate it. Here" Nami removes my hat and places it on top of my head. My cheeks turn red. That's never happened before.

"Um, there's something I wanna tell you" I begin, stumbling over my words. "But, I can't exactly tell you, because I don't understand." I explain. Her usual sly manner gone, she looks genuinely confused. Her bright brown eyes shinning, the Nami I am used to is replaced with one filled with wide-eyed innocence. _Oh, great! How am I supposed to tell her about my stomach now?_

"What?" she asks, quirking her head. She looks so pretty I nearly lose my balance. Her lips are all slick and puckered. Her sleek hair is tucked just right behind her ear, falling to her shoulders like the soft waves of the ocean. If I didn't know better I would swear she was glowing. My stomach twitches.

"My stomach hurts!" I blurt. She raises an eyebrow.

"Do you want something to settle it?" Nami asks, concerned.

"NO!" I try again, desperately. "Mmy stomach, hurts aroundaround you." I end the sentence, grinning stupidly. _What else could I do?_ She looks puzzled again, then a look of realization dawns on her pretty features.

"Oh." she murmurs, blushing. I've never seen this Nami: the shy one. I like it. "Well, to put it in Laymen's terms? My stomach feels weird around you too."

 _Who the hell is Laymen?_ I scratch behind my ear, unsure of what to do of next.  
That's when it happens

I believe it's called love when a person that makes your stomach hurt in a good way. Nami leans in and presses her lips against mine, electricity rushing through my body. I _really_ like it. My hands instinctively grab her waist and pull her into me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me closer. Her lips are soft, like warm salty marshmallows.

I think I finally get it now. What seventeen year-old rubber boys are supposed to be interested in, and I like it. I don't know if this will change me. I will probably still be stupid and naïve, but that's okay. I got this far and I'll go further, especially with her. I'm pretty sure

**END**


End file.
